Fma Fangirl XD
by ugjhmb
Summary: -REWRITING- I like the Plot of one of my old storys, this is from 3 years ago XD It was a Mistake, that i will post a GOOD version of it, the carectors don't fit right, XD SORRY! RATED FOR LATER CHAPTERS& Ed's mouth. XD
1. Chapter 1

you where in the kitchen siting at the table reading the newspaper."Sissy,do you have to go to shcool?" your litle sister asked."no, from here to next month there will be no school."you replyed."yay, lets go to your room to play with you ED doll!"she said in a love voice."HAY,HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"you yelled."Well you where sleeping with it last night."you blushed and whent to eat ice cream."sissy,me go get the toys!"she said running up the where almost done with your ice cream,and wondring whats taking her so long, when you hared a lowed _**CRASH.  
><strong>_"s-sisster?"you ran up the you got to your room you opened the door you saw ED and AL in there human forme."ed what are you doing here?"you asked fainting.  
>(ed's pov)<br>"what?"you asked confused."B-brother G-get off me!"al screamed."sorry got off him and you both looked around."where are we?" al asked"i dont know."you ansered.  
>(sissters pov)<br>you where kneeling down by your unconshunc sisster.  
>"sisster?"you asked sadly."who are you?"ed asked. "I'm laya,this is my sissy you help me? she's unconshunce." you asked."well only if you tell me where we are."ed asked."sure,but i dont know what to tell you."you said sadly."dont cry plz?"al just knoded."so,what do you want help with?" ed asked."help put sissy up on bed."you ansered."ok" ed said,and lifted sissy up and put her on the bed."so,what now?" ed asked."well you are in the U.S.A, the other side of the gate."you said. "WHAT?"thay both sat down on the floor and you where done you got up,thay got walked over to sissy and pushed her off the bed with alowed <em><strong>THUMP<strong>_! onto the floor.  
>(your pov)<br>you fall on the floor."YOU TRIYING TO KILL ME SIS!" you yell. you hold on to the back of your head and look over to see ed and al staring at you on the floor.  
>"how?did-i remember now!" you got up and walked over to ed and al."are you real?" you asked."ya, we are." ed hug ed and he blushed 50 shedes of red."Awww,sissy love ed." laya stoped huging ed and turened to see her hide behind al."what did you say?" you asked her. "well,i had to explane EVREY thing to them."she said.<br>"did you have to tell them THAT."you whent down stairs and layed on the couch and closed his eyes."good night."ed said_.sight how can i love him_?  
>you asked youthoughts."sissy-yawn-time for bed" she ran bake up stairs,you could hear her jump onto her bed."well,shes sleepy."you said."ed you do not have to sleep there."you said"its ok,al you can sleep in her brother'sroom."you looked at al."ok,good night" al whent to the room and layed down."good night."he said lowdly."well,good night ed"you where about to go up stairs when...<br>Thats the end of CHAPTER 1, just wait for chapter2!  
>you:HOW COULD YOU!TELL ME WHATS NEXT!you: "PULLES OUT PAN."(ME: "DOGES HIT")(me:Will this calm?)you:YES! MY ED! <p>


	2. GET IT, LIFE!

(LAST TIME)you where about to go upstairs when..  
>(NOW STORY)<br>When some one grebed your left wrist."is all that your sisster said true?" ed asked you."well,what do you mean?"you reply."u-um about*5 second pause* about the*he blushed*'like' part."he said."Well,-um,-i watched every episode s-so..."you could not finish the last words."good night"you said blushing and runing to your huged on to your ed doll. "Why me?" you asked no a voice said"what do you mean 'Why me?'"the voice where shoked,but at the same time you wondered who that was?"W-who is there?"you asked scared."don't worry it's just me!"he said."Ed?"you asked."yep!"ed said. you started to cry you where so scared,you thout it was some one else."What's thematter?"ed ran up to him and shoved your head in to his sholder and cryed."It's ok."he said puting his arms around a few moments you whent to your bed and huged to your ed doll,put the covers ove you,ed said good night and closed the door.  
>(DREAM)<br>you where in a dark place,ed was walking one way. you ran but never caut up to him.  
>(END OF DREAM)<br>you see a bright light coming out your smell egg's,baken,and pancakes,"Mmm"you say. you walk down the stairs and go to the kitchen."good morning"you say as you walk over and sit at the was sitting on the opisitt side of you."awake now, huh?"ed asked."yup!"yousay."sissy"your sister walkes up to you and hands you your Ed doll."see you where sleeping with the doll!"she says making you blush as al put's your plate with food down in front of you."thank's al"you say looking smilles and sits down eating."ya,ya, you win"you say grabing the doll away from her and holding it with one hand you hug it cloes to your blushed,ate and sat down on the ate got up piked up remote and turened on theT.V. and started watching the last part of F.M.A movie.  
>(me:sorry that it's short,but nextchapter will be longi promise)you:YA,NEXT TIME LONGER! <p>


	3. School

(LAST)you were watching the last of F.M.A movie.  
>(NOW STORY STARTS)<br>you where all most done watching,when al sat down and started to cry too."wow,sad"ed said puting his arm around your leaned your head on him and cryed."sissy,too sad for you?"she asked."y-ya"you movie was done and you had a thought.'_Hmm..ed and al have to go to school some day,right?' _you got up and whent to get your bacpak."what you doing?"ed asked."you two have to go to school right?since you are staying hear."you said."ya,she's right brother."al said."sissy,so thay go toschool with you too?"she asked sadly."yes,im sorry"you huged got up,waving a hand at al to get up came over to the kitchen table sat down,just when you handded them bolth aschool form."you two can be my cousin's,ok?"you asked them."sure"thay said at the same time."ok,so what do you want your namesdo be?"you ansered first"my name will beWilly,is that ok?"he asked."yes thats good."you said writingit down on the form."my name will be jake"ed said."well,if thats what you want it to be."you said thinking that name does not fit him at worteall of the forms out so you could give them to the prinsipalafter winter break is over."so,what now?"ed asked."we could go outside?"you ofered." it snowing!"al said. you all looked out side,to see white covering evreything."Sissy,snow!"she said running and puting her snow stuff ran out the door as you where geting your coats."here,this one's your's al"you said giving him ran outside to."this is your's ed"you said with a smile on your face."thanks"ed said putting on his cout and huging both blushed 10 shades of red and ran out the looked so butiful."It's nice, huh?"ed asked jumping in the snow. "ya,it is"you said runing,but you triped on some ice. Ed grabed your waist and pulled you up befor you could land on the sonw."T-thanks ed."you said."no problem"he bolth notice that he had not let go fo you yet."sorry"he let go of you but you jumped on his bake and ordered you got a piggy bake ridde."well,fine"he said in a *your hevey*way.  
>after that you all played in the Snow!you won at snow ball fight but ed fell so you hit him 12 times! it was late so you all when in ,and ed fell asleep on the had his arme around you,and you had your head on his sholder."you tinhk we should wake them up?" your sisster asked al."no,let them sleep"al said grabing her and caring her to her bed witch al said good night,hugged her,but she dint want to be layed on her bed telling her storys until she fell asleep,she cureled up next to al and slepped with her head on al's hugged her close and fell asleep there.<br>you:THAT WAS SOO GOOD!BUT WHERES MY ED?(me:Umm...) 


End file.
